Ouranos (Riordan)
Summary Ouranos, or Uranus, is the personification of the Sky itself and the father of the Titans, the Cyclops and Hekatonkheires as well, and the grandfather of the six original olympian gods. After being overthrow by the Titans, Ouranos had his physical form destroyed by Kronos, because of this, he is unable to interact with the physical world. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C, likely far higher | 4-B Name: Ouranos/Uranus Origin: Riordanverse Gender: Male Age: Billions of years old Classification: Primordial God; Sky Father; Father of the Titans, Cyclops and Hekatonkheires Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 2 and 8), Dream Manipulation, Non-Corporeal, Conceptual Manipulation (Embodies the Heavens itself and can restructure it at will when he reaches the height of his power), Air Manipulation, Limited Darkness Manipulation (Can create chains of darkness), Transmutation, Clairvoyance, Nigh Omnipresence on the Sky, Resistance to Transmutation, Creation (His blood is powerful enough to create beings like Aphrodite), BFR and Sealing (Threw and imprisoned his children into Tartarus) Attack Potency: At least Large Star level, likely far higher (Should be comparable to Tartarus and Gaea, but is not particularly suited for combat. It took four of his Titan sons to pin him down) | Solar System level (Embodies the Sky itself. Superior to Kronos and Typhon. Stronger than his physical form) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+. Speed of Light attack speed. Relativistic combat speed and reactions (Comparable to the Olympian gods) | Nigh-Omnipresent (As the Sky itself, his avatar can manifest anywhere on the planet's atmosphere he wants it to) Lifting Strength: At least Class E (Easily able to chain the Cyclops and Hekatonkheires up and hurl them to Tartarus. Far stronger than any demigod) | Class Z (Embodies the very Sky itself) Striking Strength: At least Large Star Class, likely far higher (Comparable to Tartarus. It was necessary five titans to hold him down) | Solar System level (Is the Sky itself. Can destroy almost everything in the surface or in the atmosphere of the planet with ease once fully revived.) Durability: At least Large Star level, likely far higher (Comparable to Tartarus. Kronos needed his scythe to cut him to pieces) | Solar System level (Is the Sky itself) Stamina: Godly if not Infinite Range: Planetary (As the Sky itself, he covers the entire world) Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: As the embodiment of the Sky itself, Ouranos know everything that has happened or is happening in the world. He was intelligent and powerful enough to rule over the other primordial gods, and no one dared to confront him directly, even Kronos only started to act confident in his plan to kill Ouranos, when he knew that his brothers and Gaea would help him. Weakness: Ouranos is vulnerable when manifesting in physical form but must do so to enact his full power and loses control over the sky if his physical body is away from it. Although he cannot be killed, his consciousness and physical form can be "scattered" in such away that he will never be able to completely reform. Feats: * His blood created Aphrodite and the Furies * Chained the Elder Cyclops and the Hekatonkheries up. * Ruled over the others primordial gods. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Creation of living beings: His blood alone was able to creat the goddess Aphrodite and the furies. * Darkness Manipulation: He was able to create chains made of darkness, that were strong enough to hold the powerful Cyclops and Hekatonkheries. * Air Manipulation: '''As the personification of the Sky, he bears absolute authority over the air and weather. '''Key: Physical Manifestation | True Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Looses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Percy Jackson Category:Immortals Category:Greek Gods Category:Air Users Category:Antagonists Category:Concept Users Category:Dream Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:BFR Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Creation Users Category:Tier 5